


32

by dttwins



Series: Back in time [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Double Penetration, Fisting, Handcuffs, Metal Arm Kink, Multi, Not really rape, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: Kinky rape roleplay between Steve, Tony and Bucky.





	32

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of vacation and we really wanna go home so please give us some kudos to lift or mood before we are home! Please! Also please check for fic recommendations our little blog ficrec.WordPress.com

He was grabbed on the stairs leading to their apartment, it was ridiculous! There were two of them, huge brutes and before he could even react there was a metal hand over his mouth, preventing him from screaming. They were both amazingly hot and metal arm was a huge bonus in an already 100 degree package. He definitely had a kink. In any other situation he would be at least trying to flirt, but they were his kidnappers and after Afghanistan he knew how quickly things could turn wrong. Plus he had two boyfriends, waiting for him at home, they would worry about him. So Tony tried to remember every martial lesson Jarvis gave him, tried to kick and squirm out of their hold. It didn't work out ,they blocked his every move and then the blond one put his meaty hand around his throat, and Tony was choking, hands flying to pry the hand off, trying to breath. He was still trying to break the hold when he was dragged into some apartment. In no time he was handcuffed to the bed, which was strange, usually it was a chair, they let go and he gulped for air. He thought he should scream but he could tell the room was soundproof. He tried to reason with them, panic rising when all they did was smirk and start undressing . When their pants came off Tony started panic full blast, he refused to think that it wasn't a simple kidnapping. No, no way, it wasn't happening. He might have said that out loud judging by their predatory smiles.

 

Since Tony didn't know their names he decided to simply call them metal arm and blond brute. He liked the brut better, he looked less dangerous. "Please don't do it" he pleaded looking in his bright blue eyes."I'll not say a word, just let me go. Please." He could see doubt in blond's eyes. "I have money, I could pay you!" He tried to bargain desperately. That was a mistake. The brute's face closed off, lips pressed thin. The metal arm choose that moment to climb on the bed and tear Tony's t-shirt in two in one tug. Tony screamed, litany of no pouring from his lips, head shaking wildly, hands and legs straining, trying to get out of the cuffs. He couldn't breath, one moment away from a full blown panic attack.

And then the metal hand was around his neck and why was he semi hard already, why was it so arousing? "It will happen whether you like it or not, so I suggest you try to enjoy yourself instead of struggling like a little virgin who never had a hand around his cock." Brute's cold voice cruelly mocked Tony. His humiliating blush was answer enough and Metal arm's "wait really?" was even worse."Don't worry, we'll take good care of you " they promised and Tony shivered in anticipation or fear even he wasn't sure.

They were both on the bed now, but surprisingly started small - they bent down their heads and started teasing his nipples, one took the left and another the right. Tony jerked when lips first connected with his skin but now he was trying to stifle his moans and panting, already hard as a rock. Stupid body, betraying him so, didn't his dick understand the seriousness of the situation they found themselves in? And now he was talking to his dick, just great! He felt a bit of hysteria creeping in, but in this moment Metal arm got tired of playing with his nipples and tugged harshly at his hair, tilting his head up uncomfortably, to have a better access to his mouth, kissing him deeply, aggressively. Tony had a strange thought that this was how real man kissed. Tony didn't have time to catch his breath because the moment the kiss ended the blonde started a new one. He kissed less aggressively but no less intense. Tony tensed when in the middle of the kiss one metal finger prodded his opening, it was slightly uncomfortable but Tony soon relaxed and even started to enjoy this strange sensation.

One finger became two and Tony grunted from the stretching. They both took their time, metal fingers occasionally being replaced by blond's fingers and sometimes they both had fingers up his ass. He could feel the stretch but they distracted him with kisses and nipple play and just caresses. It was all too much, four metal fingers inside him, hands pulling his hair, his nipples perk and sensitive from constant tweaking and pulling. So when the brute pushed another finger inside, Tony couldn't hold on anymore. He came with a hoarse cry all over himself.

He melted into bed , completely boneless and that's when Metal arm decided he was stretched enough. Tony screamed more from shock then any pain, eyes wide open when he realized he had the whole metal hand inside him. It slowly closed into fist and started a slow back and forth motion, pushing deeper and deeper. Tony was instantly hard. He tried to gulp necessary air but kept forgetting to breath - the sensations were too overwhelming, too arousing. Breathing was so not important now. He didn't know how long it was going, felt like eternity, but when Tony managed to peel his eyes open and looked down the beautiful metal arm was almost up to the elbow inside him.

That was when the other guy decided to close his lips around his leaking cock. Tony came a second time, mouth open in a silent scream, body twisting from pleasure or maybe trying to get some air. It was the most intense orgasm in Tony's life. When it was finally over Tony slumped exhausted and when metal arm twisted inside brushing against his prostate again he whimpered, too sensitive, the brute still sucking him off. Tony weakly tried to get away from them and they kindly let him have a break, metal arm slowly retreating.

He was so tired he didn't even notice that they uncuffed him, only registering the lack of metal around his wrists when the brute easily lifted him and deposited him in Metal arm's lap, their cocks aligning, rubbing against each other. Tony was still very sensitive after two amazing orgasms but it wasn't overwhelming now and Tony started to slowly get hard again, and here he thought he was all wrung out.

The brute was behind him and since Tony was well stretched and well lubed it was very easy for him to simply slip inside. Tony arched up, gasping. Brute's dick was hot and very long, pulsing inside him and Tony thought he could cum again just from this huge monster throbing inside him. That's when Metal arm pushed his penis inside as well. They were both huge and even after fisting it was a tight fit. Tony slowly rocked in their laps, slowly getting accustomed to this enormous stretch. He thought it was impossible to shut his mind down but here he was, no conscious thought, all his focus was on two hot dicks inside him. And when they started to really fuck him, surging up and down simultaneously, bouncing him on their laps, Tony shut down completely, eyes rolling back, mouth wide open, gasping for breath, there was only intense pleasure and nothing else. Tony wanted it to last forever but all too soon the waves of orgasm covered him, making him shudder from head to curling toes. He felt them filling him with hot semen and shuddered again. Afterwards they spent a long time just slumped together, still inside him.

"Did you like it?" Asked Steve, always the worrier and Tony snorted in reply. "Like you couldn't tell from three mind blowing orgasms!" Bucky smiled in satisfaction and stretched like a cat, slowly slipping out. Tony grunted at feeling so open and started to whine about a hot bath. Steve laughed and carried him to their huge bathtub, Bucky following, almost skipping. Tony was enjoying being pampered and his boyfriends enjoyed taking care of him. Win-win. "Jarvis, check number 32 from the list" ordered Tony.


End file.
